Fire and Ice
by moonlitstarlight
Summary: I thought he was dead...carded forever! But I guess I was wrong because Ryuma is...back. (Better then it sounds!) All in one chapter! COMPLETE!-


**-Fire and Ice-**

By the way I don't own Shinzo's characters...and some of this isn't set in the right timelines but hey!Read and enjoy!

"Mushra? Sago? Kutal? Where are you?" Yakumo called frantically.

_It's happening again._

Suddenly the sound of a door startled her from behind.

" Yakumo, my bride..."

She recognised the voice.

"Ryuma? B...But you're dead! This can't be happening!"

"Yakumo? Yakumo, are you all right?" a far off voice asked.

Yakumo woke with a start. She sat up.

"Yakumo, what's wrong? What about Ryuma?"

Mushra was kneeling beside her, deeply concerned.

"It was nothing...it doesn't matter..." Yakumo murmured.

"No, Yakumo.It was something." Said Sago from above Mushra "You've been having nightmares for six nights in a row!"

"Please tell us what happened..." Said Kutal from behind.

"Come on!" Shouted the Kittens as they flopped on to her lap.

Mushra put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Yakumo stroked Estee's head and began to quietly talk.

"Well...I've been having this dream...it's about...well...it always starts like this...it's pitch black and I'm calling for you but you don't come...and a door opens behind me and Ryuma is there and saying something about I'm his bride and then I always wake up..."

Yakumo eye's looked so piteous that Kittens all embraced her waist and cried...

"Oh...we love you lots, don't be sad!"

Kutal felt out of place.

"I'll go... I'll go make some breakfast!" Kutal said hurriedly.

"Where's Binka?"

"She's still asleep...are you sure you are okay? You don't seem to be..." asked Sago.

"I'm fine...really..."

"Okay, I'll go get some wood..."

"If you want Yakumo...I'll stand guard at night...you know, just in case, because Ryuma has messed with you mind before and....." Mushra stopped talking, Yakumo had wrapped her arms around him and had fallen asleep. Mushra returned the embrace and closed his eyes.

"They are a cute couple, aren't they, eh...Sago. Sago?"

No reply.

"Hmmppff! No-one good to talk to these days..."

Sago shook Yakumo and Mushra awake.

"Hmm?"(Yakumo)

"What?"(Mushra)

"Time to go!"

"Huh?" Yakumo looked startled "What time is it?"

"'Bout midday I presume!" Kutal called from up ahead as he was packing away the food, with Binka.

"You missed a great breakfast too!" Shouted Binka.

"What! Is there any left for me?"

"Uh...no."

"WHAT!?"

As the group set off, they didn't realise someone was watching.

"Hmm...Right into my trap!" smiled a dark figure, at his throne.

"Sabasu!"

"Yes, Lord Ryuma?"

"Get some others and tell them to lead the others away from the girl, and with this..." He revealed a flower in a jar.

"There is a poisonous dart inside this flower, there is enough to make the human unconscious.

Get rid of the other girl,Binka and the little ones. And I want the Enterrans alive! I have a surprise for them, when they arrive for Yakumo.Now go! I want her here by sundown."

The lizard-like being bowed.

"She will be."

The group had just started through the jungle, when a huge group of lizard enterrans stopped them in their path. One of them shouted,

"Get the girl!"

Mushra instinctively jumped in front of Yakumo.

"No you won't! HYPER FLAME!!!"

"HYDRO POWER!!!"

"EYE OF THE LION!!!"

"Yakumo run!"

Yakumo did as she was told; she scooped up the kittens and ran as fast as she could with Binka.

Suddenly Binka fell to the ground.

"Binka?" Yakumo called.

When she caught up to where Binka lay she understood why she wouldn't answer. Binka had a bloodied bruise where Sabasu had hit her on her head.

She put down the Kittens and with a bit of cloth started to wipe away blood from her face.

"Oh...Binka!" She said gently "Please wake up!"

"YAKUMO!!!" Screamed the Kittens.

Yakumo twirled around, to come face to face with Kay, Sen and Estee's encards.

"Oh...Estee!"

She turned angrily on Sabasu.

"You monster! They were only children! Do..." Yakumo was cut short; a dart had burrowed itself in Yakumo's neck.

Yakumo whimpered weakly, the pain was like a hundred knives stabbing her underneath her skin. Then Yakumo fell unconscious.

At his darkened throne, Ryuma laughed.

"Welcome back my bride..."

"Yakumo? Yakumo? Come on answer me!" Called Mushra as he flew around on his hover board.

"Hey you guys I think you should come see this..." said Sago from behind some bushes; he looked deadly serious.

"What's the matter?"

"This..."

Sago pointed at Binka and gave Mushra the kittens' encards.

"I think we've been duped..."

"Where's Yakumo, then?"

"I found this note on a tree..." Said Kutal, taking his nephews and nieces cards.

Sago took the note and Mushra went and placed Binka in Hacuba.

"It says:

Lord Ryuma wishes that if you ever want to Yakumo again, you would come to the Ruins of his palace at Sundown tomorrow. Gees! Couldn't he think up something more original?" Sago said aloud. 

At that moment Binka awoke.

"Lizard...Yakumo...taken.... dart.... poison...Sabasu...Yakumo.... dart...dead...."she stuttered, trying frantically to say something.

"She's in shock...I think." Said Kutal.

Sago went over to Binka.

"Binka...go to sleep now...tell us when you wake up...okay?"

He brushed her hair from her face.

"We're going to the palace ruins to find Yakumo.Sleep now."

When Yakumo awoke she found herself on a soft, four-poster bed. She tried to sit up but a searing pain in her neck forced her to lie down again. She felt around her dart wound.

"Yakumo, my dear, you're awake." Said a voice.

Suddenly a huge wave of fear swept over her.

"Ryuma..." she whispered.

Ryuma laughed and came into view.

"Do you like your new bedroom?"

He laughed again.

He waved his hand at the window.

"This is about all of Enterra you'll ever see again, my bride!" suddenly he turned.

"UNGA!!" Ryuma called.

"Yes, my lord." Bowed the short scientist.

"Give this dear lady the antidote...we can't have her sick now can we?"

"Of course..."

Yakumo trembled in the bed. Ryuma was watching her. He came and sat at the edge of her bed near her hand.

"Don't be frightened! You're mine now...and I take good care of my prized treasures."

Yakumo gained enough courage to ask a question that had been boring into her mind.

"How c...can you be alive...if you're dead?"

"Unga brought me back...as you may remember she was never killed." Evilly smiled Ryuma, his crystal eyes seemed to bore into Yakumo.

At that moment Unga returned.

"Antidote, sire."

"Give it here."

Unga scuttled over and placed it in his hand.

"Leave..."

"Yes, Ryuma."

Ryuma put his hand behind her back and lifted her enough so she was sitting up. For some reason she felt no pain. Ryuma handed her the liquid.

"Drink it."

"Bu ... "

Ryuma snapped his fingers; and snakes began to climb up the end of the bed. She gasped and drew closer to Ryuma.

Ryuma smirked and spoke gently in her ear. His breath felt cold and foreign.

"I only inflict pain, I do not kill, drink it...I promise no harm will come to you."

He emerald eyes flashed.

"Drink."

With trembling fingers Yakumo lifted it to her lips and drank.

A searing burning pain burst inside of her, she doubled over in the bed and her breath came in short gasping breaths'. From where her hands were cuddling her stomach a huge black light formed and surrounded the room.

The three enterrans and Hakuba hurried endlessly without stopping to the ruins of which was once Ryuma's castle, but as they drew closer they began to notice that a huge double door had been placed in the front of the huge mound of rubble.

It was untouched and perfectly new like it was just made.

" That's strange..." pointed out Sago.

"Very peculiar indeed!" commented Hyper Kutal.

When they reached it, it seemed to loom over them as though it was watching their every move.

"Do we knock or invite ourselves in?" said Hyper Mushra, mischievously.

"I agree with invite ourselves in. What do you think Sago?"

"I agree..."

Suddenly the doors opened and a dimly lighted room lay ahead.

"Let's go!" shouted Mushra, running forward.

Sago and Kutal sighed.

"Here we go again."

The room was gigantic! It had been made from the ruins of the palace and looked as though it had never been destroyed.

"Welcome!" said a voice that sounded too familiar.

"You're early! I guess you want to see what I've done to Yakumo?"

"If you have done anything to Yakumo...I'll kill you.... is that clear?"

"Crystal..."Ryuma smirked. Something wasn't right here.

"Yakumo...show yourself...."

Out of the shadows came a young woman. Her hair was a darker shade than Yakumo's and she had markings on her face like Dark Mushrambo. Her eyes had turned into a deep, penetrating blue. Her clothing had changed and on her head she wore a crown with a serpent on it, the one Ryuma was going to use on their wedding.

She wore a shirt similar to her own, only the back had become long like a train and was blood red, her pants were black and delicate black ribbon crossed her arms.

"Did you call me?" She said in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

She sat gently on the armrest of Ryuma throne.

"Who are they?"

Hyper Mushra stared in astonishment.

"Yakumo? What's wrong with you? We're your friends! Why don't you remember?"

"Were you?" Yakumo smirked unnaturally. "That's strange because I've lived here all my life."

"What! But you've been travelling with us! You're the Guardian of Shinzo!"

"Yakumo...go and get us something to eat and drink..."

"Yes...Ryuma..."

As Yakumo walked away, she gave a seducing sidelong look at Mushra.

"You are so foolish! She does not remember anything about you...all she knows is what I've implanted in her head. But! If you really want her back...fight her."

"We'll never fight her!"

"Oh...You might not but she will..."

At that moment Yakumo came back in with a silver platter filled with fruit and a glass of some liquid. When she bent over and put it down on the armrest, Ryuma gestured her closer and he whispered some thing in her ear. She nodded and took Ryuma's sword from his belt.

"Do I play with them or make it fast...Ryuma?"

"Do as you please..."

"I want to play..."

Her eyes flashed as she walked closer. She stopped a few metres away from Mushra and lent on the sword.

"But...who to play with first..."

Her eyes seducingly looked at Kutal.

"I want to play with the pussy cat..."

Suddenly she turned to black dust that scattered on the floor, and then it disappeared from sight.

The three Enterrans looked around.

"Where did she go?"

Unexpectedly, from high above Kutal's head Yakumo came down and sliced him through. His card fluttered to the ground. Yakumo landed on her feet.

"Hmm...Maybe I'll play with the Water man now..."

"Yakumo why are you doing this?" asked Mushra, but she had already turned to dust again.

Mushra and Sago kept turning and turning, expecting every second for Yakumo to make a move.

Suddenly Mushra saw a glimpse of Yakumo behind Sago.

"SAGO!!!" he shouted, but it was too late, he was already carded.

"Yakumo? What has happened to you?"

Yakumo smiled.

"Your turn..."

She lifted Ryuma sword, ready to plunge it into his chest when a stinging pain in her hand made her drop it, and it clattered onto the ground. There was a huge gash on her hand where the sword had been.

Blood dripped from Mushra's weapon.

Unexpectedly, he put his hand around her waist, dragged her toward him and strangely, he kissed her.

A bright white light surrounded the room. When the room returned to normal, good Yakumo lay in his arms.

"Now, it's your turn..." he said to Ryuma.

When Yakumo woke up she lay in Hacuba. She sat up and saw Mushra, Sago and Kutal around a fire, eating.

Mushra looked up and saw her.

"She's awake!"

The End


End file.
